


Not even wrong

by 7Han



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Han/pseuds/7Han
Summary: 冷到不行的下雪日，以及熱到不行所以脫光的某條龍。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter AU  
> Dragon!Clark  
> ex-Auror!Bruce

　　外面霧茫茫的一片，下了挺大的雪，但似乎是天氣開始穩定變暖前最後一次大雪了。布魯斯剛從外頭回來，一進大宅他便脫掉沾上雪水而充滿水氣潮濕的大衣，阿爾弗雷德接手施了一個乾燥咒，指揮著魔杖讓大衣漂浮著自動掛到衣架上。外面的氣溫即便是前傲羅說什麼也不肯在出門，若非他先前欠了個MACUSA安全部部長的人情，他今天也根本不會出門。

　　不過即使是透過安全部部長的人脈和著名的奇獸學家取得具有隱私保證的聯繫，似乎也解決不了某個「龐大」的問題。當布魯斯問起管家那個目前居住在他莊園下的客人的行蹤，阿爾弗雷德的表情稍微有點微妙，但還是指出了肯特先生目前還在書房閱讀韋恩家歷年珍藏的叢書，建議布魯斯老爺最好去看看。

　　布魯斯儘管納悶但不疑有他。自從克拉克‧肯特比較熟練能掌握自己龍和人型的轉換後，除了訓練他不太穩定的能力外，其他時間他幾乎都在書房裡找和龍群有關的書，他的進度很快，超級記憶力和超級速度幫上他很多忙，再過幾天，韋恩莊園就沒有辦法提供他更多的知識了。

　　……不過眼前的畫面和上述所有，一切都說不通。為什麼這條龍非得要裸著在書房裡翻書不可呢？

　　克拉克‧肯特宛如神祉般健壯的身材他確實不是第一次見到，他伸手去拿上層的書籍，繃緊肌肉伸展身體開來，在布魯斯注意到自己目光放在他結實的臀部，正打算移開時，克拉克轉了過來面向他，布魯斯頭疼地盯著桌上隨意置放的書，是他還在念霍格華茲時的初級魔法防禦學，「你不能穿點什麼嗎？」他問。

　　「我覺得很熱。」克拉克一點也不害躁地說，然後他拿著他要的書，盤腿席地而坐。

　　「……外面正在下雪。」布魯斯瞪了一眼窗外幾乎可以把人吞沒的大雪，不敢置信對方說的話。

　　克拉克翻開了書，「我不能把窗戶打開，你知道的，雪會把書弄濕的，布魯斯，可是我真的很熱……」他用上乞求的語氣，用那雙藍眼睛可憐兮兮地看著布魯斯‧韋恩，他否認了布魯斯認為他生病的可能，但又對自己的狀況閃爍其詞。

　　克拉克攤開來的書正好放在胯下間擋住那兒的巨物，布魯斯才得以從尷尬中解脫，儘管他很可能再也不會翻那本書……那本書是什麼來著？布魯斯飛快地瞄了一眼，只看到了作者的名字，恰巧正是他聯絡上的那位英國奇獸學者。他忽然想起那位學者提醒到的（與其說是提醒不如說是一連串對奇獸狂熱的提問）關於龍群的生活習性。

　　布魯斯無語了一會兒，手一張使了無杖魔法飛來一條毯子，摺疊好置於書房的椅子上，「至少離開書房前遮點東西，你也不希望給阿福嚇出病來吧，晚餐我就讓阿福送到你房間了。」

　　見克拉克稍微臉紅，感激地匆促點頭，布魯斯給了他一個安撫的微笑，離開了書房。

　　克拉克聽著門輕輕扣上的聲音，既為難又尷尬地嘆了口氣，他拿開胯間的書瞪著自己不安分的夥計一眼，現在的感覺尚可以忍耐，但他考慮著要不要變回龍型乾脆飛遠一點度過這尷尬的時期算了。他看了不少跟龍群有關的書，大概知道他現在的狀況正是奇獸們所謂的交配期，但是布魯斯肯定不會同意他這麼做，畢竟一條龍再次出現在美國肯定又會造成魔法界的一大危機，他不想給布魯斯添麻煩。

　　布魯斯。克拉克知道那才是他不想待在莊園的最大原因。隨著布魯斯步伐擺動的巫師袍子，又或者他底下那件服貼舒適的黑色高領毛衣勾勒出來的身軀，揮舞魔杖的動作，或者使用無杖魔法的手勢……天，要是被這莊園主人知道他是怎麼意淫這位好心收留他的人的話，他根本無地自容，恨不得再窩回寒冷的冰洞裡頭不見天日算了。

　　「給點面子，別這樣啊，拜託了……」

　　他把臉埋在書裡，恨鐵不成鋼的對他一想到布魯斯就蠢蠢欲動的小克拉克乞求道。

 

　　儘管克拉克晚飯後再三表示他不會有事，布魯斯依舊不放心地用上英國奇獸學者給的緊急聯絡方式，得到一些能夠緩解龍群在交配期感到不適的配方。他不想打擾就寢了的阿爾弗雷德，舉著魔杖點著一盞Lumos（熒光閃爍），在管家細心照顧下種植出的魔藥區找齊了所有藥草。

　　等布魯斯熬製好一小瓶魔藥已經是深夜了，那藥只有在交配期完全開始前才能發揮最大的抵減效果，所以他本想把魔藥放在克拉克門口前讓他早上自己發現就離開的，可當那微弱的呻吟從房門後溢出，布魯斯愣住了，他停頓了幾秒，決定用上Muffliato（閉耳塞聽）給克拉克一點隱私。

　　他正打算就這麼離開，可他就這麼聽見了克拉克叫了自己的名字。

　　他應該就這麼走開，布魯斯警告著自己，但另一個念頭小聲地在他耳邊說：要是克拉克是需要他幫助呢？

　　他的第一個錯誤就是這樣來的。布魯斯握緊手裡那一小瓶魔藥，打開克拉克的房門，床上那人聽見門口的動靜卻只是睜著溢滿水光的藍色眼睛看著他，布魯斯意外他的眼睛在這一片黑暗中依舊清晰無比，那明亮的藍色漂亮極了，可現在不是什麼欣賞的好時機，克拉克絲毫沒因他的出現而停下手裡的動作，一邊急躁又悲憤地粗喘著氣，一邊在床墊上扭動著。

　　整張床已經毀的差不多了，毯子被無法控制而伸出的龍爪撕成同花紋的破布，床單濕漉漉的皺成一團，那只要一個簡單的魔咒就能修復的事，可那一點都幫不上克拉克現在什麼忙。克拉克帶上點哭腔讓他離開這裡，對一個侵犯克拉克隱私的人來說這條龍的態度太客氣了點，因此布魯斯並沒有照做，那是他第二個錯誤──但他沒有後悔。

　　他把魔藥放在遠一點的桌上，揮著魔杖點亮了一盞燈，把破布般的毯子修復如新摺疊在旁，給床單施一個乾燥咒，但這些幫助還不夠多。他當然知道克拉克喊他的名字可不單單只是需要幫助，他遠遠需要幫助以外的東西。

　　「我不是……！布魯斯等、不……別過來！」他的抗拒在布魯斯碰觸到他手腕的肌膚時全成了一聲呻吟。

　　布魯斯柔軟的指腹接觸到的是一層堅硬透明的鱗甲，但他還來不及研究，那裡又變回了人類皮膚的觸感，他看著克拉克汗淋淋，咬牙克制自己的樣子，覺得自己一下踰矩太多了，但那雙在黑暗中發亮的藍色瞳孔銳利地盯著他，像極了某種盯上獵物的野獸，只要他有絲毫想要脫逃的動作在，他就會追捕然後把他撕咬開來。

　　「你想要。」布魯斯說。

　　「我想、想要……」床上的男人發出一聲抽噎。

　　某條堅硬、帶鱗甲的、靈活的尾巴纏上來，緩慢地把布魯斯拉到床上，布魯斯雙手撐在克拉克的肩膀旁邊，看著那個不知所措，哭著的年輕人，抽泣著小心翼翼地問他：「那你想要嗎，布魯斯？」

　　重要的不是他。布魯斯說不出這話來，此時誠實也沒有壞處，他壓低身子吻上克拉克顫抖的唇瓣，「別擔心，我也想要。」一股糟糕的罪惡感爬上背脊，譴責自己這是趁虛而入，但布魯斯還來不及意識到自己已經無法抽身，一聲撕裂，他的高領毛衣就成了一塊破布，他瞄了一眼克拉克仍可憐兮兮撫摸自己陰莖的雙手，罪魁禍首看來是那條不安分的尾巴了。

　　「你可以等我把它脫掉的。」布魯斯皺著眉說。

　　克拉克因斥責而發出一聲哽咽，眼巴巴地看著他。

　　布魯斯嘆了口氣，「……想脫掉我的褲子嗎？」話一出口，那條靈活又罪惡的龍尾便順著他的脊椎劃過敏感的腰窩，布魯斯顫抖了一下，感受到克拉克的尾巴鑽進他的褲子，那帶著鋒利鱗甲危險的巨物正貼合著他的臀線移動，像他夢裡曾感受到的克拉克的手滑向他的臀部，那尾巴靈巧而緩慢的將他的長褲褪下。

　　褲子卡在了腳踝處，布魯斯幫了點忙，把他的腿從褲子裡解救出來，他分開大腿跪坐於克拉克腿上，克拉克在他身下僵硬的不敢動彈，當布魯斯捧著他沉甸甸的囊袋輕輕用指尖刮搔，他粗喘了下扭動了會兒，本就濕漉漉的陰莖哭得更多了，布魯斯好奇地摸了摸不停分泌出前液的洞孔，龍的前液更加黏稠，他研究著的手指頂著那兒就那樣摩娑了下，沒注意到自己做了多過分的事，克拉克帶哭腔地低吼著射出來的白濁濺上了他的臉，讓布魯斯嚐到了一點龍的腥味。

　　克拉克高潮時全身都在顫抖，側著頭難為情地想要把臉藏進枕頭裡，可漲呈紫紅色的性器還在歡快一抽一抽地吐出精液，布魯斯見他那雙不受控制冒出鱗片還爪子還緊緊揪著自己陰莖不放的手，布魯斯握住他陰莖底部慢慢往上，人類肌膚柔軟的觸感美好的讓克拉克一口氣快喘不上來，佈滿堅硬的龍鱗的手淫根本無法和巫師稍微帶繭但依舊柔軟的手相比。布魯斯擠開了克拉克那雙龍爪，慢條斯理又掌握節奏的套弄著他，感受克拉克從交配期開始後根本沒消停過的硬。

　　布魯斯專注地看著克拉克因他手上的動作而產生變化的表情，克拉克則入迷地看著馴養他的巫師，他伸出手想抹掉布魯斯側臉上那他噴上的精液，但當那雙在亮光下稍微帶著藍的龍爪出現在自己的視線裡，克拉克猶豫著收回，但布魯斯卻順著那手的方向貼近，他貼著他的掌心，輕柔地像怕到什麼小動物般詢問：「想要更多嗎，克拉克？」

　　克拉克用力點頭，也不怕他答應的太快會被布魯斯取笑，布魯斯當然不會這麼做，他只會獎賞聽話的龍。當他伸舌，溫熱的舌頭碰上他的前端捲走上頭殘留的精液，克拉克從咽喉裡發出一聲呻吟和類似某種低沉的龍咆，布魯斯緩慢地吞進他巨大滾燙的陰莖，他尖銳細長的指甲陷進床墊裡拉出好幾道爪痕。巫師用嘴感受著那個發洩過一次卻依然想要更多的龍根，他的口腔已經是全身上下中最熱的地方了，但龍的陰莖幾乎是滾燙的，那在這麼冷的天氣裡讓布魯斯有點愛不釋手，他圈住克拉克的根部，盡可能的含進喉嚨裡吸吮，聽著克拉克壓抑在喉間的龍吼就像某種被撓的舒服的貓科動物呼嚕呼嚕叫的聲音。

　　布魯斯隱隱約約也覺得自己的身子在發熱，他的性器也有逐漸半勃的騷動，而克拉克在他一次深喉裡悲泣著又要迎來一次高潮，布魯斯飛快退開，雖然讓克拉克射在他嘴裡聽起來火熱到不行，但是他不想被岩漿般燙人的精液給嗆到，所以克拉克又一次的射到了他的臉上來，這次還是大多數。

　　「……對不起，布魯斯。」克拉克粗喘著看他。

　　「你的表情可不像真的抱歉。」布魯斯沒管臉上沾到的，只是好氣又好笑地看著試圖真誠道歉的龍，但陰莖又老實到不行的狠狠硬著，「你想讓我全身上下都沾滿你的味道嗎？」

　　全身覆蓋他噴上的精液的畫面撞進了克拉克腦海裡，那雙藍眼變成深海似的眼色，他要布魯斯沉溺其中。龍用尾巴捲住布魯斯的一條腿，緩慢地把他的腿分開，放倒在床鋪上，「不，布魯斯，我只想灌滿你……告訴我，巫師會懷孕嗎？」他撫摸著布魯斯平坦的腹部，不知道自己正不自覺地說出了挺讓人驚悚的話來。

　　布魯斯只是挑挑眉，伸出那隻沒被尾巴侷限住的腳，用腳趾在克拉克的胸口輾著那顆乳頭，極其挑釁地說：「別光說不做，怎麼不親自試試？」他在床上抓回魔杖，在克拉克疑惑的注視下，魔杖尖端指著自己暴露出的後穴施了個魔法他皺了皺眉，因後穴裡突如其來的涼意和濕意，之後他就把魔杖放到不會壓到的地方去，盡可能地張開了腿──說來好笑，那純屬玩笑般的咒語他一次都沒用過，只是學生時期和同儕打鬧時學會的，沒想到卻是用在這時，甚至是自己身上，那讓他不禁懷疑自己會願意為了克拉克做到什麼地步……

　　當克拉克看見從那緊閉的地方流出來的透明液體，他從咽喉擠出一聲既愉快又憤怒的吼聲，但克拉克遲遲沒有動作，布魯斯奇怪地看著他，最後想起來他的不便──那沒多困擾他，布魯斯翻了個身，抬高臀部背對克拉克。

　　「看來你要先看著我擼一回兒了。」他懶洋洋地張手用無杖魔法抓來枕頭好讓他躺的輕鬆，一手掰著臀瓣，一手沾了點從穴口被擠出來的潤滑劑，就緩慢把手指給推了進去。

　　他把臉埋在枕頭裡隨著手指的動作淺淺呼吸，他不知道身後的克拉克在幹嘛，那條龍安靜的可怕，直到他的後穴感覺到一陣溫熱的吐息，他嚇了一跳，手恰巧就撞上了他敏感的那一處位置，弓起身子在枕頭裡悶住了叫聲。克拉克的鼻子觸上了他臀部的肌膚，布魯斯可以感覺到他在嗅聞著什麼，他感到些許不想承認的難為情而咬著牙繼續自己的擴張，然後龍又熱又軟的舌頭卻這麼硬生生地打斷了他。

　　布魯斯抽出手指回頭看，「操……」他被眼前的景色驚出了髒話來。那條龍將危險的龍爪收好置於背後，動作幾乎反人類的撐著自己的上半身用那條滑膩的舌頭描繪他臀部的輪廓，他全身的肌肉為此繃緊，賣力地使用他的舌頭，淺淺浮現的鱗片被汗打濕，在燈光下顯得一閃一閃的，但最可怕的是當布魯斯回頭，克拉克深陷情慾卻清醒的眼睛直盯著他，他知道他在跟誰做愛，他想跟布魯斯做愛，布魯斯第一次發現他能不用摸自己也硬的不像話。

　　「我正在努力。」他在喘氣間把這句話說完，接著兩人都別想說話了。

　　那條舌頭操進了布魯斯無人守備的後穴裡，多虧布魯斯先前用手指擴的張，他相當順利地舔進了那個濕熱的甬道。這對巫師來說太過私人，他想擺脫這羞赧的情況往前爬卻被尾巴惡質的攬著腰給拖回來，徹底地固定在床鋪上任克拉克享用。他分不清是龍恣意的舔弄還是爆炸般可怕的難為情哪個刺激他更多，布魯斯忍不住尖叫出來的時候慌亂了一下，確定了自己的Muffliato（閉耳塞聽）仍牢牢在那裡，才敢放鬆地呻吟。

　　那條萬惡的舌頭模仿著性器抽插和攪動，勾動出淫蕩的水聲，布魯斯被充分舔開來，身體癱軟的只能靠著尾巴支撐，最後舌頭在入口處淺淺戳刺，離開前環狀肌肉上繞著圓，舌頭離開的空虛感讓布魯斯嘆息，但他得以在這喘息間調整好姿勢，好讓克拉克能夠更仔細端量布魯斯又濕又軟的穴口確定他準備好了。

　　他們變得像喝了迷情劑的青少年般急躁，布魯斯幾乎要把腦海裡一遍又一遍尖叫著的「進入我」給喊了出來，他能感覺到穴口上的壓力，那在他口中逗留過熱得發燙像鋼鐵般的性器此時正用前端戳刺他的臀部，卻遲遲不肯進來。

　　「……別玩了。克拉克，快點！」布魯斯顧不上自己現在像欲求不滿的行為，用屁股蹭了蹭後面那根陰莖。

　　他怎麼樣也沒想到，克拉克不是在玩。他聽到一聲很大的啜泣，吸鼻子的聲音，回頭一看，第一次經歷發情期的龍不知所措的扶著自己的陰莖，委屈不已地說：「我太大了，布魯斯，我沒辦法進去……」陰莖屢屢滑開，怎麼樣就是捅不進去。

　　這次就是克拉克自己的錯了，龍的那部分不安分的一直想掙脫人類的身軀，尤其是他的陰莖根本興奮的不像話。

　　就那樣笑出來是太過分了點，但布魯斯忍不住，克拉克便不樂意繼續了，他盤腿坐賭氣的別過頭，不看布魯斯也不看他翹的老高的可惡的陰莖，布魯斯爬起來連連道歉，他撫摸著克拉克的臉讓他看著他，安撫地親吻著龍的眼簾、臉頰，最後印上他的嘴唇交換他嚐到的鹹鹹的龍淚，當他離開他的嘴唇，布魯斯輕笑著說：「讓我來吧。」

　　於是，布魯斯一手撐在克拉克肩膀上，一手掰開自己臀瓣，努力地讓那根粗大的陰莖進入自己，前端才擠進一點時，布魯斯就得停下來緩緩，克拉克看他吃痛的表情好幾次喊著不做了，但布魯斯抹掉他臉上的眼淚，捧著克拉克的臉，抵著他的額頭，緩慢地壓下腰，布魯斯在心裡咕噥著：這龍吃什麼長這麼大。最後盡力把龍根吞到最底。

　　被充滿的感覺讓布魯斯一時間無法說話，被撐開很疼，但他能忍受，可他趴在克拉克肩膀上調整呼吸又讓身下的年輕人緊張兮兮地以為自己弄壞他了，著急的想要拔出去，尾巴靈活的又要攫上布魯斯的腰，巫師立刻雙腿環住他的，布魯斯嘶啞的警告道：「別動……沒事的，就只是先別動。」

　　布魯斯在等自己適應，克拉克忍著向上頂弄的慾望和自己要崩斷理智的的發情期對抗，兩個人都難受到不行，汗水帶著費洛蒙的味道，克拉克一遍一遍喊著他的名字，彷彿這樣就能減緩體內的燥熱，布魯斯開始伸手撫弄自己因疼痛軟下來的性器，克拉克立刻意會過來，舌頭在他的耳廓開始舔弄。

　　淫靡的水聲放大在耳邊讓布魯斯忍不住喊了句梅林，這下他確定自己是準備好了，一手套弄著自己的勃起，一手按著克拉克的大腿撐起自己，退出一小截然後又操回最底，小幅度地摩擦著。克拉克咬了下他的耳垂，本不是回留下痕跡的那種，但利牙擦過那塊柔軟的肉時劃到了一小點口子，布魯斯也只是淺淺的皺眉，但那點血的腥味卻讓龍越發興奮了起來，接著就是他肩膀和脖子遭殃的時刻，龍在那兒歡快的舔咬，試圖留下大量的痕跡──

　　布魯斯看不見克拉克的成果，但他知道一定會不滿青紫的吻痕和可怕的牙印，可他縱容這條龍的撒歡，不如說那個標記領地的行為讓他也興奮了起來，他開始抬高臀部一下一下用克拉克的性器重重地操著自己，呻吟也開始不管收斂的越發下流放蕩，「嗯……啊……好熱……」克拉克間歇會向上頂弄到他敏感的位置，每一次他用力壓上那處，巫師就必須環抱住他脖子，在他肩膀粗重的呼吸。

　　「布魯斯……布魯斯……再快點……」

　　「別、別頂了……我沒有辦法……更快……」

　　到最後，布魯斯幾乎是讓尾巴代勞扭腰的動作的，克拉克不知檢點的抽插讓他一邊尖叫著一邊抓耙著克拉克的背，布魯斯被刺激的快要逼瘋，他的性器在無人照顧的情況下自己勃發了，高潮讓他的小穴收緊，狠狠吸住抵著布魯斯裡邊摩擦的龍根，克拉克腦袋一片空白，哭喊著射了出來──

 

　　當他們這一輪高潮結束，布魯斯筋疲力竭地被抱在懷裡，克拉克沒辦法抽出自己的陰莖，因為一旦他離開，他大量的精液就會從他缺席的位置流出來徹底弄髒床墊，布魯斯也拿不穩魔杖更別提使無杖魔法了，而他們現在根本沒有力氣挪位到浴室裡好好清理，更別提龍的發情期還沒結束……不過布魯斯已經不行了，克拉克藏著小小的惋惜，只是讓自己好好享受著現在的溫存。

　　布魯斯當然也有發現他短得不像話的不應期和不安分的陰莖，畢竟那根性器就還塞在他體內。他翻了翻白眼，承諾道等他休息完他們會像兩頭沒有理智的野獸繼續操下去，好解決克拉克那該死的發情期，以及，當他第一次見到克拉克可怕巨大的性器官時之後產生的無可救藥的性幻想。

　　即使他曾經一直告訴自己那是錯誤的，但是，現在他能說：這錯誤錯的好，可不是嗎？

 

END


End file.
